This Small Business Innovation Research Phase II project will continue and expand the development of new solid lubricants for bearings that operate at high rotational speed, high temperature, and under vacuum in rotating anode X-ray tubes for CT scanners and other radiography facilities. Phase I identified several promising lubricant systems, based on multi-layer coatings of silver and other metals, which were applied by ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD). Phase II will investigate substrate preparation, optimize parameters in each processing step, and study a wider range of lubricant compositions through surface analysis and laboratory testing. The best lubricant system (or systems) found in rotating-anode tube simulation will undergo full-scale testing in X-ray tubes in a CT scanner facility. Good Phase H results should lead to immediate application in commercial rotating anode X-ray tubes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.